


(AntiHero) Warm Winter

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blanket Fic, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Implied Nudity (you can picture him in his boxers tho), M/M, Pet Play Themed Flirting, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Using@never-close-our-eyes’s prompt “Person A comes home freezing, so Person B happily cuddles with them to warm them up.” from theirholiday prompts bc it’snevertoo earlypost.Rated mostly for mild nudity and pet play references.Jackie’s breath stutters as he stumbles through the door of the Septic House.He tracks in snow, slush, and snot as he shambles in and shuts the portal.A hiss escapes him as his body breaks out in pins and needles.The sound of his chattering teeth wakes his enemy.
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 19





	(AntiHero) Warm Winter

_Jackie’s breath stutters as he stumbles through the door of the Septic House._

_He tracks in snow, slush, and snot as he shambles in and shuts the portal._

_A hiss escapes him as his body breaks out in pins and needles._

_The sound of his chattering teeth wakes his enemy._

* * *

Anti laughs as he observes the frost weakened hero, “Lost ta General hWint’r?”

Jackie pouts at him, lips trembling, “Sh-shuddup, A-an’i.”

They both pause.

“... Ani???”

* * *

“Jeez... even yer t’ermal’s frozen!”

Jackie gives a shaky laugh as Anti helps his shivering hero undress. Ice flakes off his once bright red onsie in droves, powdering the darkening mat below him. Marooned fabric quickly follows the improvised sleet, clumping like a corpse at Jackie’s feet. Anti hisses worriedly as more ice cracks and falls from the thick undershirt he’s slowly prying off, revealing nearly blue skin, “A-Ah fell i-i-in wather.” 

Snorting so he doesn’t laugh, Anti idly wonders if his hero’s boxers are frozen, too.

Shaking the thought from his head, he amusedly leads the shaking super out of his frozen attire and into the bundles of blankets piled on the living room sofa. He grabs a few towels to dry the tall human off before glitching the fireplace on.

He then settles down beside the herocicle, “How’d ye manage ta fall in wather?”

Jackie lets his little evil fold him into multiple layers of cloth before hugging him, “A-ah wer-e chasin’ a ma-magpie t’at st-stole a kid’s m-medal... a-and I f-fell...” He buries his numb nose into Anti’s perpetually open neck, smiling at his shiver, “T’-t’rough de ice.” He lets the daemon huffily hit him while inhaling his scent: spicy lavender and earthy citrus with a gentle touch of spearmint.

Anti chuckles at his words and his sniffing, “You’re like a bumbling puppy.”

Jackie grins and licks Anti’s cheek, “F-fer ya? A-always.” He laughs at Anti’s face before drying it with a piece of their fabric cocoon. His hands are still shaking and not quite able to feel anything but warmth and pins and needles.

He misses the softness of Anti’s skin.

“Did’ja get it?” the daemon asks, multicolored eyes mildly curious. Jackie smiles, knowing full well that Anti doesn’t actually care—about the bird, medal, or child—but still poses the question because he understands how much his hero cares.

“Yea... T’e magp-pie put it in its n-nest. A-Ah ‘ad ta climb da tr-tree ta get it.”

Anti laughs, “Now ye sound like a cat!” He pets the super’s face and wipes some melting ice from his from his hairline, “T’at’s s’posed ta be me t’ing, not yers!”

Jackie chuckles, “You’ll a-always be me c-criminally cute k-kitty.”

The little evil hisses playfully, “Not cute!” and swats at the larger’s chilled arm. Most of the blow is absorbed by the multitude of blankets covering them both and the rest is dulled by the numbness Jackie’s still experiencing. It’s still funny, though—Anti batting at him like a cat in the very manner he claims he isn’t—so, they share a laugh.

When their giggles die, they allow themselves to quiet and relax with smiles; Jackie enjoying the slow return of feeling and blood to all parts of his body, and Anti enjoying the slow return of health and strength to the hero beside him.

They both watch the fire across from them as it crackles and glows in the dark, enjoying its warmth and their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this one. And Happy Holidays! I have one more fic I want to post for this festive time of year before taking a break for family; please look forward to it!


End file.
